


狐狸精（上）

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 大三角预警, 道具预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 林馕 - Relationship, 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	狐狸精（上）

“我谈恋爱了。”

张云雷玩着手里的烟，他摩挲着那根烟放在鼻尖闻了闻。在这之前他已经抽完一根了，身上的烟味还没散去，他说这句话的时候郭麒麟正把衣服衬衫上的扣子扣到最后一颗。

听到这句话郭麒麟转过头来看着张云雷，他手里的扣子系得慢了点。他淡淡笑道：“是谁啊，你们确定关系了？”

“前几天确定的关系，昨晚本来想和你说来着，忘了。”淡淡的口气，张云雷说得云淡风轻，在郭麒麟扣上最后一颗扣子之后终于把烟咬在了嘴里。

“他叫杨九郎。”

“改天一起吃饭吧。”郭麒麟抬起手来抽走了那根烟，又低头闻了闻自己身上的味道，“我还要回家，你身上的烟味过给我了，我怎么好交差？”

那就别回家了。张云雷抓着郭麒麟的小臂，把人带到自己怀里，嘴巴擦过郭麒麟的耳垂似乎是亲了亲。

“你什么时候有空？”

“真要带给我看？”郭麒麟冲他挑眉，“恋爱就这么好谈吗，咱俩认识多久了，你有了对象，是不是就忘了兄弟我了？”

“谁跟你是兄弟？”张云雷笑着把郭麒麟的扣子解开一颗，“不勒脖子吗？”

“明晚吧，我有空。”

张云雷谈恋爱新鲜也不新鲜，家里早就催过很多次了，可是张云雷总是一副无所谓的样子，只有郭麒麟在从冰箱里拿出啤酒来的时候，坐在一旁吃瓜看热闹。

“你到底什么时候找个对象谈恋爱？”郭麒麟在每次对张云雷这样说的时候，得到的回答就是我谈不谈恋爱你不知道吗的暧昧回答。

可现如今张云雷真的把人带过来了，郭麒麟还是有些不适应。坐在张云雷旁边白白净净的大小伙子怎么看都有了一米八，温温柔柔地给张云雷夹菜，在张云雷嫌弃地说不要这个菜的时候又温柔地放到自己的碗里。

不是看错，是真的，郭麒麟看到了杨九郎还偷偷亲了一口张云雷的耳垂。

“这是我外甥。”张云雷这样介绍郭麒麟给杨九郎，于是郭麒麟看到了杨九郎嘴角上扬冲自己淡淡地笑了笑。

杨九郎的声音像是在牛奶里滚过一圈的甜，还带着点甜的味道：“大林吧，辫儿老和我说起过你。”

“搁他嘴里出来的准没好话。”郭麒麟笑了笑，随后他的笑就僵硬在了张云雷握住杨九郎的手放在唇边亲吻的举动里。

“我去趟卫生间。”杨九郎红着脸推了推张云雷，“干嘛呀，就亲我。”

虽然郭麒麟觉得去卫生间的应该是自己，他抬起头，猝不及防的和站起来的杨九郎对视。说不清楚那眼神里有什么意味，郭麒麟只是抿着唇，回想着杨九郎刚刚喊自己的那一声大林。

就像在喊什么亲爱的一样。

过了一阵子，郭麒麟站起来：“我去那边拿点水果。”

也不知道拿水果是怎么摸到卫生间里去的，大部分的隔间都锁上了门，只有那一扇门虚掩着。郭麒麟直接推开，就看到杨九郎正背对着自己脱着裤子。

落了锁，杨九郎都没回头，他笑着把内裤勾下来，抓着马桶上的冲水箱，把屁股撅了起来。

“你来了呀，我刚刚都要憋死了。”

郭麒麟按住自己打鼓的心，走上前去。他摸到杨九郎屁股里还藏着点什么东西，玩的不俗，郭麒麟这样想道。

带着自己的外甥来吃饭，把自己的男朋友带给外甥看，张云雷也许觉得这样还不能够刺激到郭麒麟。于是杨九郎的屁股里就多了点什么东西，张云雷就还在桌席之间不断地亲吻自己的男朋友。

好像就在等着这间隙里找个借口去上厕所，要不是郭麒麟进来了，现在就是张云雷在这里摸着上了杨九郎也不一定。

还好是他进来了。

带着一点报复心情的，郭麒麟直接把自己的裤子拉链拉了下去，掰开杨九郎的屁股直接顶了进去。杨九郎一阵闷哼，郭麒麟顺着胸口摸过去，还摸到了什么东西夹在他的胸口上。

“哥哥，你这里......”

“你每次都叫我哥哥。”杨九郎摸了摸自己的胸口，“不是你要我戴的吗，你说不能让大林猜出来，我忍不住了才来厕所里的。”

“那我说猜出来会怎么样的？”

“猜出来晚上就会有惩罚。”

张云雷一向会玩，郭麒麟知道的。他身上的伤口和张云雷身上的红痕都是每次他们两个人谁也不让谁的结果，以前郭麒麟还会嫌弃张云雷很粗鲁，不懂得美观，现在他有些嫉妒杨九郎。

嫉妒杨九郎今晚会受到张云雷的惩罚。

“我现在想要惩罚你。”郭麒麟拍了一把杨九郎的屁股，空出来的手直接抓住杨九郎的前面，他说，“哥哥，我想听你叫一叫。”

破碎的呼吸让郭麒麟有些受不住，身下的人双腿都站不住。黏腻的液体从腿间直接流了出来。郭麒麟把身下的人转过来，让他面对着自己。

“啊，怎么是你，大林？”杨九郎转过身来，愣着看向郭麒麟，“我以为是......”

身上的红痕是遮盖不了的，回到座位上去的时候张云雷看着一同回来的郭麒麟和杨九郎，他勾着嘴角看着杨九郎落座，他俯身过去帮杨九郎擦了擦嘴角的东西。

“怎么回来的这么迟，你们一个去拿吃的一个去卫生间，怎么一起来了？”张云雷眼尾上扬，打趣道，“卫生间里有吃的吗？”

“去你的吧。”杨九郎落了座，张云雷猛得一拉手，把杨九郎拉到自己身边。

“今晚我跟大林回家，你到家了和我打电话。”一个吻落在杨九郎的唇上，在杨九郎要凑过来的时候，张云雷没有推开他。

回到了家，郭麒麟才把脸色甩下来。他转过身，看着笑着走过来的张云雷，气愤地抓着他的衣领把他推到墙边去。

“你什么意思？”

“什么什么意思，”张云雷挨近了看他，“别以为我不知道你和杨九郎一起从厕所里出来的。”

“张云雷，你他妈在我面前秀什么恩爱？”

在这剑拔弩张的时候，张云雷的电话响了起来。是杨九郎的，张云雷让杨九郎回家给他打电话报平安。

没有接，杨九郎坐在餐桌的椅子上，皱着眉头看着放在桌子上的电话，叹了口气。

他突然想到郭麒麟放开他的时候，说的那句话。

郭麒麟说：“杨九郎，别他妈装了，你从一开始就知道是我。”

“是你勾引我来的。”


End file.
